Chance Encounters
by thatgatsbykid
Summary: After a chance encounter and rescue of the two eldest brothers of the Ootori family, Miyako Fuyuchi is thrusted into the media frenzy as the "Heir Heroine". Suddenly being deprived of privacy and having an elite family being indebted to her, she is ripped off from her humble home and suddenly enrolled into the elite private school Ouran Academy.
1. Prologue

Fate decides on chance encounter

Kyoya slowly opened his eyes to see the sun setting from his bedroom window. He glanced at his alarm clock that he had conveniently shut off that morning to be undisturbed by anyone. He needed to catch up on his sleep.

His two older brothers went missing two nights ago. His older sister, Fuyumi, had been in constant watch by security since the disappearance. The same went for him as he could hear footsteps outside his bedroom door. Knowing his family's secret police force he knew all too well that there would be people guarding his window as well.

He had spent all night contacting his sources, searching through the database of all the suspects and trying to find one reason why any of these suspects would target his family. Sure the disappearance of his brothers would ultimately lead him to be the sole heir of the Ootori group; the scandal was quite severe and for him to have the competition removed from his gaze was insulting.

_I must find that bastard._ He thought to himself as he removed the covers from his body and stood up to take a shower.

Somewhere far away from Kyoya's scandal, a young girl by the name of Misako Fuyuchi was walking along the riverside when she had heard a distinct moan. Misako had just finished watching another round of Stanley Kubrick films and finished the marathon with "The Shining"- a thriller movie.

Misako heard the moan once again, making her stop dead in her tracks. She had looked from left to right, back and above, but could not find the source of the moaning.

"Help…me…"

Misako shuddered at the sound. _It's either a ghost or someone is definitely in pain._ She thought to herself.

Suddenly a man's hand grabbed her ankle. She turned around immediately and came face to ground with Akito Ootori, the second-born son of the Ootori Medical Group.


	2. Part 1 of 3

Fate decides on chance encounter

But you decide on the reaction.

Misako Fuyuchi immediately gave her water to the poor beaten-down man who had grabbed her ankle. She was about to call the police when the young man told her not to do such a foolish thing.

"But they're the police. We can trust them." She said slowly as she tried to distract herself from looking at Akito's bleeding head.

"Do you know anyone you can trust around these parts?"

"Yes, sir."

"Call them instead."

Misako called her neighbors Makito and Mayumi. The siblings rushed over with their car and lifted Akito up into the backseat. "Yuuichi, my brother…he's still down there. Trapped. I fear his leg is crushed." Akito whispered to Makito and Mayumi.

Akito and Misako watched as the siblings rushed over to an unseen part of the riverside as they waited by the car.

Misako heard Akito's whisper, pretending she never did. _He must think I won't be able to handle it._

Flashes of her parents in the rubble of a shabby building-a repressed memory of hers-played inside her mind. She did no struggle to stop it. Only to let it flow.

"My name is Akito. Akito Ootori. Thank you for rescuing me. I sent your neighbors to collect my older brother."

Misako turned to look at the older man. Her eyes narrowed as she stared down at him. "You're not a murderer are you?"

"What?" He replied, caught off-guard by her straightforward question.

"…Nothing."

"I assure you, I'm not a murderer, little girl."

"My name is Misako."

Akito refrained from yelling at the girl angrily, knowing he was under her protection. The girl stood in a protective stance as she leaned outside of the car, waiting for her neighbors.

"Misako…I am indebted to you." He told her softly.

She watched as Yuuichi and her neighbors lifted themselves off the riverside with Yuuichi missing a foot.

Kyoya found relief after being contacted suddenly two hours after he woke up. His brothers had been found and were sent to the nearest Ootori-owned hospital. The siblings were in physical pain and were rescued by a mere high school student who had been conveniently walking across the dangerous riverside.

"What's the name of the girl?" Fuyumi asked as she sat beside her younger brother inside the car.

"A Misako Fuyuchi. She's technically an orphan who's living with a co-worker in her part-time job. A miss Anise Rodelle."

"We better think of a way to make her life better. She certainly did us a favor."

Kyoya was aware that the kidnappers had come across Misako as she stayed in her home. He was also aware that after their father, Yoshio, arrived in the hospital and gave her thanks, she went home and found the kidnappers with Anise Rodelle.

Whether she or Anise still stayed in the living world…he could not say.

"Fuyumi…Kyoya." Akito and Yuuichi looked over at their younger siblings who just arrived inside their hospital room. Yuuichi, missing a foot, caused Yoshio to angrily blame himself and walk out of the room. Although Yoshio never admitted to caring about his children, Fuyumi knew well of what her father's reaction really meant.

"Are you alright?" Fuyumi asked as she held her older brothers' hands.

"We're fine, Fuyumi. Where's Misako?" Yuuichi asked. "She said she'd be back in an hour's time."

"Misako? The girl who rescued you? Why would she go back?" Fuyumi asked, puzzled.

"They'll target her for sure. She's also frail and stupid." Akito said as he crossed his arms and looked to the side. "She'll get killed without our help."

"It's our fault in the first place that she got into this mess." Yuuichi stated. "We need to get her out of it."

Kyoya felt the sudden urge to look up on Misako's address before his older brothers would be able to. He wanted to make sure the girl was safe as well. Knowing she might want an incentive for protecting his family, he also knew what she had done was no easy task.

"I'll check in on her." Kyoya volunteered.

"She lives just in front of the place we were found. A few blocks away, her house is a small apartment complex. 3G." Akito told him. Kyoya blinked in surprise but was quick to hide his expression.

"Understood." He told Akito before turning his back and walking away.

Misako sat outside of her apartment, covering her ears. She tried her best not to cry. Anise had been smart not to open the door at first before calling the police. The police never came.

She waited for the kidnappers to come and get her. Giving her life in exchange for Anise's. The foreign beauty she lived with since she was eight stood defenseless as Misako herself gave them the permission to use her as bait to lure the Ootori group.

She had no idea the men she had just rescued would give her so much trouble. She knew Akito and Yuuichi could not come due to their injuries and she knew that Akito would be at least smart enough not to bite into the bait.

She only prayed that when the kidnappers get out of their apartment, Anise would be unharmed.

Kyoya arrived at apartment number 3G, staring down at the small black-haired girl covering her ears. He could hear rummaging inside the apartment. Immediately a handful of his police force came barging in, shielding a foreign lady from their grasp and shooting to injure the kidnappers.

Misako could not open her eyes. Not even when Anise embraced her.


	3. Part 2 of 3

Fate decides on chance encounter

But you decide on the reaction.

The time ticks to see who takes the longest to choose the right path.

Anise Rodelle was married to a wealthy Japanese lawyer when her husband was crushed underneath a building. He was also with Misako Fuyuchi's real parents at the time. Feeling responsible for the young eight year old who had the unpleasant chance to see her parents' demise, Anise raised the child herself.

A woman with a great lack of intelligence in terms of laws and paperwork (ironically), Anise raised Misako out of a whim. She was technically an orphan while working alongside her supposed "step-mother" who became a restaurant owner.

Anise held Misako tightly, whispering apologies to the young eighteen year old's ears. "I'm sorry, I'm not gone. I'm here Misako." Anise whispered. Kyoya led the pair to the hospital with Anise being treated with her stab wound.

Misako waited patiently outside in the hallway, guarded by one of Kyoya's special guards. She sat there with her uniform dirtied and her socks uneven. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were bloodshot.

Anise was almost ripped away from her. Another person.

Yuuichi waited for Misako to arrive inside their hospital room. Akito insisted that the young girl had no idea who they were while Yoshio angrily explained that there was no way no one couldn't have known who they were.

It was at that moment that Misako conveniently entered the hospital room. Her face washed, her hair brushed, her socks evened, and her coat removed.

"Misako…" Yuuichi looked at the young girl in front of him. She stared simply at all the Ootori family members in the room. Kyoya tried to decipher-much like all his other family members did-her expression. She looked numb, stoic, but at the same time filled with immense rage and hatred.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked calmly.

"Tell you what?" Akito replied haughtily.

"That you were rich. That they were after you because you were rich."

Yoshio raised an eyebrow in surprise. So the girl really did know nothing of their status before choosing to rescue.

"I assumed you would have known. Ootori is a pretty famous-"

"Bullshit!" She shouted, stomping her foot on the tile.

"I rescued your life!" She angrily pointed at Akito. "If I had known you would cause so much trouble for my family!"

"But she's not your family." Kyoya intervened.

Misako halted in her words. "If you want an incentive to keep your mouth shut…or some sort of payment we can arrange such that."

Her eyes blinked repeatedly in shock. She lowered her hand and stared at Kyoya in disbelief.

"Kyoya. That's enough." Yuuichi intervened.

"So you're Kyoya." She said mockingly. Misako raised herself properly, stared at Akito with a numbness that even Yoshio had felt.

"I hope you will one day learn what it's like to lose the people you love because of some chance encounter, Kyoya."

Misako closed the door gently after bowing down.

It was only then did their doctors confirm the death of Anise Rodelle.

Once again, Misako had the unpleasant chance of being alone. This time no one would help her.


	4. Part 3 of 3

Fate decides on chance encounter

But you decide on the reaction.

The time ticks to see who takes the longest to choose the right path.

Unfortunately, time waits for no one.

At the funeral of Anise Rodelle, Misako sat outside of the church doors. She waited for Anise's visitors to exit before entering herself. She figured quitting school would be the most ideal. She was to start her second year in the upcoming new school year.

Life had changed too quickly.

Misako wondered as she stared up at the afternoon sun if she had made the right choice in aiding the Ootori group. She was not only insulted and deprived of her home, but she also lost the only person who was willing to take care of her.

Akito stayed inside his car as he watched the visitors give their respects to Misako before leaving the church. Yuuichi immediately jumped right into rehabilitation and could not afford skipping his therapy. Akito knew that Yuuichi didn't truly care about Misako's existence. She was useful during her time, of course, but Yuuichi had other things he needed to care about.

So the job to keep the media at bay was left to Akito.

As for now, Misako's identity remained shut out from the public. All who have heard or had seen through their television of the retrieval of the Ootori brothers only know her as the "Heir Heroine".

Misako, who went by the week without going to school and only working in the restaurant know under Anise's uncle, never tried to contact Akito or any of his family members.

The second-born son remembered his father's explanation as to why Misako must be paid or at the very least, be rewarded. Yoshio had explained to the siblings that Misako-who obviously felt abused by their family-would remain in such perspective regardless whether the media learned of her true identity or not.

It wouldn't be a problem if the media never learns of her existence, however, they could not take that chance. "A bad image results in bad business." Yoshio explained.

Misako left the church at 8 in the evening. By then she had already noticed Akito's presence. Cars as expensive as Akito's were rarely found in their parts of the neighborhood. Not that it was a bad neighborhood at all.

"What do you want?" She asked as the window rolled down in the backseat of the S-Class Benz. "I don't want money or anything."

Akito looked at Misako's expressionless face. He wondered what she must have been like before all these events took shape.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Akito replied honestly. "And to apologize, because I also thought that you were only risking your life because I am an Ootori."

Misako smiled at him. An expression of hers he had first seen that night. "I am okay and I understand that a lot of people must do that to you guys." She bowed to Akito, making his heart feel a lot more painful than it should.

"Akito-sama, I must be going home now. It was a pleasure to speak with you."

Misako had left him in awe as he clutched his heart and felt a nagging sensation at the back of his head.

"What is this feeling?" Akito asked to no one in particular.

His bodyguard-who sat in the front seat-and his driver stared back at him. "Guilt, sir."


	5. Misako Fuyuchi - 1

**She had waited for a rescue and was received by a beautiful foreign woman. She had lost her rescue the moment she rescued someone else. If she had known that rescuing others meant she no longer needed to be rescued, that she had the strength to help others now, she wouldn't have done it. As selfish as it may seem…**

**She would have never done it.**

_**MISAKO FUYUCHI**_

It has been a month since I've been living by myself. Anise's uncle has been kind enough to let me rent the upstairs area of the restaurant as my home for the time being. I could no longer live in our comfortable apartment by the riverside since it was too expensive for me and that she had lost her life there.

The Rodelle family does not blame me for the events that led to their middle child's death. They explained that if I had not helped Akito and his brother that day, I would not have been raised properly by Anise. They said I was proof that Anise did a good job and that I was worth being protected by her.

Secretly, I wish I wasn't.

School is to start in a month's time. I haven't spoken to any of my friends since that day. The concerned teachers have come by to my new address and asked if I was okay. I reply all the time with a smile on my face and tell them that I will be transferring schools.

I threw away my uniform. I couldn't bear to look at it like before. Akito visits me from time to time, asking if I want to have lunch with him. I can tell he feels bad about me losing everything I had. I can tell that behind his "my-father-told-me-to-look-after-you" excuse, and his blinding respect for his older brother Yuuichi, and his pressured existence into the family, that he's actually a nice guy.

Akito offered to send me to school with his own salary.

I had told him the last time I accepted someone's kindness they were lost to me.

I couldn't afford to lose a friend.

Still, the stubborn middle-child decided to tell his idea to his father Yoshio, leading to me being enrolled into an elite private school and to live in a new apartment too far from the restaurant.

I honestly feel like I'm being tossed around to keep me happy. Akito's intentions may be honest, but I know his family just wants me to shut up.

In the media, they call me the Heir Heroine.

Some reporters have come by the restaurant, sneakily taking pictures of me. I refuse to lead them on and support them about who I really am. When confronted, I ignore them.

I don't need the media knowing anything right now.

Akito said he'd deal with the growing press suddenly flocking my every wake of existence. I know though, that the more he interferes, the more problems it MAY arise.

"Are you sure you want to be using these people's money?" Anise's uncle asked me as I lifted one of the coffee-colored bean bags out of my way and onto the side. "I don't have a choice, sir. They won't take no for an answer."

"The Ootori Medical hospitals are quite fancy, though I guess they worry for your health as well. Akito seems like a nice guy. Are you dating him?"

"No sir. He's just a good friend."

Ah, yes. There were also rumors that I am Akito's new girlfriend.

A customer comes in and I take his order. Noticing her all-too-nice behavior, I immediately assumed that she's from the media. My theory proves correct when she asks me about Akito.

"I hear Akito Ootori goes her often." She tells me as she sips her green tea and takes a bite out of her tea cake.

"Ah yes. Akito-san loves the cakes here." I smile at her, pretending not to know where she's getting at.

"Akito-san? I would assume that you guys were close seeing as he's always here like you said."

"He is a customer and likewise his privacy is protected here. I am a waitress, not his friend. I don't have any information of his kidnapping, his supposed girlfriend is not me, and yes I'm very much aware that you are not a mere customer."

The reporter smiles and leaves with a tip on the table.

I cannot go back to my simple humble home. Anise's uncle looks at me with empathy. "I'll pack my things. I'll be gone by next week." I tell him honestly.

I can no longer escape the need for their aid.


	6. Kyoya Ootori - 1

**As the Third-Born son, he knew well that becoming heir was more difficult for him than for his brothers. He had figured that due to the treatment he received differently from the rest, everyone wanted only benefits. He had lived in life thinking only of his benefits and was shocked to receive such threats from such a young feeble-minded lady.**

_**KYOYA OOTORI**_

It has come to my mind that the ending results of a commoner such as Misako Fuyuchi entering the Ouran presmises wouldn't be too catastrophic. In this school year, two commoners will be entertaining us with their presence and it is a pleasant surprise for Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club to find out that one of those commoners, a miss Haruhi Fujioka, was in fact a female who we had under our fingers.

They cherished the idea of making her into a host club member. She was a gem among the rocks.

The one I was tasked to watch over, however, remained elusive to me. She ate alone, studied alone, walked alone, and had no prior interest to make friends.

To me, what she was doing was incredible waste of time. She stays in 2-A, the same class as me, scribbling down in her notebooks or paying attention in class.

She does not make any effort to talk to anyone unless needed to. The boys in our class found her cutely mysterious, hoping to get a rise out of her if they flaunted their wealth. I couldn't help but smirk inside as she gribbed her pencil tightly while the boys bragged about their trips to Switzerland or their amazing Ducati motorcycles.

It pleases me to know that every time she thought about rich men she thought of my family.

Akito always dotes on her. Feeling responsible for the death of her only guidance. Our father knows of this and leaves him be, saying it would be good training to please an unpleasant dealer.

At times, I wonder if my older brother is trying to replace the role left opened by Anise Rodelle.

Yuuichi remains indifferent. Not even bothering about Misako's future or present. He had seemed quite concerned for her earlier before, but when she had left his sight he no longer tried to remember. To him it was a bad memory.

I try my best not to be too distracted by Misako's reluctance to converse with the elite. It's such a rare opportunity but just like Haruhi-she seemed truly uninterested of the possibilities. Are all commoners like this? I wonder as she stands up immediately after the bell rings and she leaves the area.

Today is the day my father asked me to invite Misako over for dinner. Akito, Yuuichi, and even Fuyumi and her husband are to be present in the main household.

I find myself reluctant to approach her after our little spat in the hospital. Tamaki remains blissfully unaware of my predicament but somehow conveniently helpful as he rushes over to Misako and kisses her palm.

"Mademoiselle, perhaps you have heard of our ball this coming-"

"Yes. I have."

"Oh well then would you do me the honor of-"

"I won't be going Suoh-san. I apologize." She bowed to him before leaving him in a state of shock. It was a first for Tamaki to be rejected so brutally and I honestly found it entertaining.

"Why-She-uh…she rejected me?!" He places a hand on his chest and another on his forehead feigning surprise. I jot down in my black notebook about this scenario, hoping it would prove of further use in the future. "Mother, why did she reject me?!" Tamaki asks me as he turns around and looks at me with faux tears in his eyes.

"She's a commoner, like Haruhi, although personality-wise they are entirely different."

"What is-"

"Going on-"

"Tono?"

The twins appear at sight of Tamaki-our supposed king-bombarding me with questions about the outcast.

"A girl just rejected to go to the ball! The Christmas ball should be a place where every girl would be happ-!"

I intervened immediately, coughing as I flipped the pages of my notebook. "Her name is Misako Fuyuchi. Like I said before, she's a commoner like Haruhi. Rather reluctant to socialize and is a mystery all together. Her grades are not bad neither are they exceptional. She refuses to join in any clubs and the male population of Ouran has taken a few glances at her. Nonetheless she still chooses to remain an outcast on a whim."

"If she's a commoner does that mean-"

"That's she's on a scholarship?"

I shook my head and smirked. "Such information is disclosed for now." I close my notebook, not wanting any more questions from the twins or Tamaki. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to converse with a business partner."

As I enter my car I see an amusingly angry Misako huffing in annoyance and glaring at me with contempt. Her uniform was replaced with an expensive dinner dress and high-heeled shoes. Her hair was styled neatly and her face was added with light make-up.

"Blue suits you." I tell her as I close the car door.

"You needn't do this you know." She replies. "Hasn't your family already paid me to shut up?"

"Oh?" I raise my glasses with my finger and smirk. "So you're saying you're satisfied with the things we've provided for you?"

She doesn't respond. Knowing her reaction, she would have thought it best if we left her alone. "The media is on your tail, Misako-san."

"It's not like I'll tell them your family is awful. It would hurt Akito too." She snapped back.

"A bad reputation equals bad business, Misako-san. We want to make sure you are shown to be treated wonderfully by our family."

She rolls her eyes and leans on the seat the rest of the ride to home.

She doesn't look at me, refusing to acknowledge the logic in my statement.

She knew well her words were powerless against us, that all the things we're doing for her is only for show to the media.

She also knew deep down that my siblings and my parents only thought of her as business.

However, I wasn't sure if she felt that Akito thought of her as business at all.

"Kyoya."

She calls me, catching me off-guard at the lack of honorifics. She looks over to me, dropping her hand from her chin and onto her lap. The city lights begin to lit up and her back is reflected against the setting sun.

"When will you let me go?" She asks me in a calm and soothing tone. If I had been a fool I would have been bedazzled by her sudden change of character. Tricked into believing that her voice changed because she was talking to me, a possible love interest. As if I was her lover…pleading to let her be free.

Regardless of what situation, lover or captor, I would have said the same thing I am about to say now.

"I don't think I'll ever want to." I tell her with an honest smile.


	7. Misako Fuyuchi - 2

**The building that had collapsed and killed her parents and Anise's husband was an Ootori Medical Hospital. She remembered it clearly for it had their logo on every corner. She remembered the earthquake clear in her mind, how she and Anise were in the knick of time, being just a few steps away from impending doom.**

**She also remembered that peculiar logo that stood out amongst the rubble, as if refusing to let her forget that the people responsible for her parents' death were rich.**

_**MISAKO FUYUCHI**_

Once the dinner was finished, Kyoya and Akito took me home. I insisted on taking the bus but they refused the proposal. The media could be watching at any point in time, I suppose.

"Why did you come along brother?" Kyoya asked mockingly. "She's my responsibility as the second-son, Kyoya. My question is why are you here?"

"It only seems reasonable that I take her home after being the one to bring her to our own home."

The car was filled with calm responses hiding the repressed snaps of the brothers. They were arguing over power, realizing that during the dinner, their father was waiting on me hand and foot, giving his entire attention all on me.

They weren't really fighting over me. They were fighting over their father's approval.

"Misa-chin!" Shouted a very hyperactive neighbor of mine. "Misa-chin! There's a boy in your room!" She shouted angrily. "I tried to call the police but he was too rough! I tied him up instead and locked him in your closet!"

I face palmed at Hitomi's logic. The brothers exchanged glances before looking back at me. I raised my hands in defense.

"I don't bring any boys to your apartment. It must be a reporter." I tell them immediately. The three of us walk towards the residence, with me behind them and Akito and Kyoya being careful not to make a sound. They unlock the apartment and step closer to the closet.

"Misako, stay back." Akito ordered. I obeyed silently, sitting on the couch and watching them guarded.

Kyoya opens the closet door's with full force, causing my clothes to collapse onto the floor. I squeak realizing my underwear that I had just gotten from the laundry splattered across the brothers' feet.

The reporter-as I had guessed correctly-took photos of me while his nose continued to bleed. I blushed and covered myself, feeling deprived of privacy. "S-stop taking photos of me creep!"

"B-but you have such nice smelling panties!" He screams in declaration. "I'd give anything to be locked in your closet once more Misako-chan!"

My entire face turns red and I being to stutter. "C-creep! Do-don't go near me!" I screamed running behind the couch.

Akito punched him square in the face immediately. Trying to hide his blush as well. Kyoya smirked-as usual-and pulled the camera off the reporter.

"Well…isn't he quite the stalker." Kyoya says as he flips through the images. "Not to worry though, these photographs are only of you exiting and entering the premises."

I felt slightly relieved, realizing he may not have stalked me to an extent of extreme like I had initially thought. Akito dragged the reporter out onto the hallway and continued to punch him repeatedly.

"So miss panda panties-" Kyoya teased. "Are you alright?"

I look at him with a glare before turning my head away, blushing deep red. "P-please look away from my closet."

The boy couldn't help but laugh loudly at my expense, causing me to slump over. "Panda panties, I could have never guessed." He walks away and lounges on the couch in front of me.

"Clean your closet, panda. I'll stay here as long as you like."

"I don't want you here, idiot!" I shouted out of impulse. He looks over to me, his head leaning onto my head. I could smell his perfume and as he smiled I felt my heart skip a beat. Who knew he was this good looking?

"You don't feel safe, correct?"

I look away in defeat.

He closes his eyes and smiles.

"I'll stay the entire night if I have to."

Why he was suddenly being nice to me, I couldn't understand why. I picked up my clothes and packed them neatly in my closet. Akito arrived with the reporter nowhere near in sight. He says he let the other media have a knack of him after calmly explaining that his bruises were of self-defense. Which was true…in a way.

"You shouldn't have let your emotions control you." Kyoya explained. "That reporter could sue you."

"That reported did a breaking and entering not to mention defiled the rights to privacy. As if anyone would listen to him." Akito replied calmly as he wiped his hands. "I'll be going now. Kyoya?"

I looked back and forth from the apartment I now live in. Was it really safe to be alone? What if there was more than just one?

"I'll be staying here for the night. It would seem Misako is frightened." I blinked at Kyoya, slightly flustered at the lack of honorifics.

"I think it would be best if that was me." Akito responded.

"But my dear brother, you have college duties to attend tomorrow and not to mention that you just showed your face to media. To not go home would be quite the scandal."

Akito felt cornered. I could tell as he nodded in understanding. He patted my head and glared at his little brother. "Watch over her." Which I knew meant don't touch her.

With that I was stuck with a ruthless bully for the night.

"So panda panties…which side of the bed do you want to use?"

I blushed deep red.

"S-shut up!"

Kyoya smiled evilishly, leaning on the couch and turning the TV on. "I was just humoring myself."


	8. Kyoya Ootori - 2

**The night dragged on longer than he had thought. The girl whom his older brother entrusted him to take care of laid beside him in pajamas and an oversized t-shirt, falling asleep on the couch. He shook his head in annoyance. He wondered if she had any decency around men, to leave herself unguarded in his presence was foolish.**

**He also thought where was he going to sleep now?**

_**KYOYA OOTORI**_

I carefully lifted the sleeping girl from the couch and carried her all the way to her bedroom. I tucked her in properly the way Fuyumi used to tuck me in. She sprawled on the couch we were both sitting in, falling asleep with complete trust that I wouldn't do anything to her.

Stupid. However she was right that I wouldn't.

If she were as smart as Haruhi maybe she would realize why I wouldn't.

Then again she isn't as smart as Haruhi at all and probably thought it was merely because I was a good guy.

In a span of two months I had the "privilege" to be with her on occasion. I had noticed her growing relationship and fondness for Akito even after only meeting her twice. Yuuichi does not comment about her and at times converses with her but only to gain favor.

It would seem only Akito wanted to genuinely get her together.

The young girl rolled and tossed in her bed. Truly she was no lady. Then what could I expect? She's a commoner. She walked, ate, dressed, presented herself, and even responded like a commoner.

Truly, kissing her would give me a rise from Akito. Though it wouldn't benefit me at all.

So I shut the door. Letting her sleep while I was in the living room trying to focus on poor reality shows for the night.

I woke up to the sound of cooking. It was her, all dressed up for who knows where. It was the first time I had seen her in her own choice of clothing: a pair of jeans, rubber sneakers, a clean white shirt, and a maroon jacket. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, a particular favorite style of mine.

"Morning." She spoke as she plopped two pieces of pancake, sausages, a syrup bottle, and butter on the coffee table. "I assumed you weren't the morning type." She guessed correctly.

I ate my breakfast with a relaxed stance, knowing our driver would be picking me up soon. We watched television together while she laughed loudly at the lamest of jokes. I rolled my eyes at her from time-to-time but she never noticed.

"Hey Kyoya."

"What is it, Misako?"

"You and Akito are extremely different."

The topic she brought up genuinely interested me. I removed my hands from being crossed on my chest and smiled at her. "How so?" 

"He tries to be stiff and professional but he only does this so that your parents would be pleased. He's really childish inside and looks up to Yuuichi a lot. He can't handle his emotions that well but he tries his best to cover that up. He's really kind and is oblivious to his own personality. He's a real sweetheart in the end and I bet any woman would be lucky to be his wife."

"Are you saying I'm the complete opposite?" I asked quietly.

"You're actually stiff and actually professional…but I don't think you're doing it for anyone but yourself. You're not childish at all and you look up only when you're taking a step closer to your goal. You hide your emotions perfectly and you're a smart guy."

She puts her fingers to her mouth and smiles at the floor. I tense up slightly at what she had just thought.

"And I'm actually an asshole who any woman should fear to be paired with?" I ask honestly.

She shakes her head and smiles widely. "I change my statement. You're siblings after all. There are some parts that are exactly the same."

The moment I left her alone in her apartment I felt a tingling sensation of worry. No, it wasn't for her but for me. Something in the back of my mind kept telling me to turn around and spend the entire day in her apartment-regardless of her presence.

There was something I was forgetting…

Something tormenting that awaited me in the house…

Something…someone…

"MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME?!" The blonde French shouted as he collapsed on the floor in tears.

I forgot.

Today Tamaki brought Haruhi and the rest over for tea and the next club meeting for the theme.

"Lie about what…daddy?" I mused.

"About Misako Fuyuchi! Shadow King why are you hiding this?" Even the twins were on my back.

"I didn't think it necessary for any of you to know." I replied fondly.

"You're cheating on me, mother!"

"No I am not, father."

Haruhi explains to me of the scenario while I was at Misako's apartment. Apparently, Fuyumi, informed them of my whereabouts using this particular sentence:

"_He slept over at his darling little Misako's apartment. The two are so close."_

After explaining the mishap my older sister had created for me, the Host Club began to relax in my bedroom. Thoughts swirled into my head at the scandal Fuyumi carelessly created. Who else did she speak about his adventure inside Misako's apartment?

While the club began conversing in a more less progressive manner and more on hanging out in my bedroom, I knocked in on my older sister and her husband's quarters.

"Kyoya! You're back! How is Misako-chan?"

"Fuyumi-nee…who else did you speak about my spending the night at Misako's?"

"My! You no longer use honorifics with her! It's only been two months since you've met! How straightforward of you youngsters!"

"Fuyumi-nee…"

"I only spoke to your friends Kyoya. Don't worry." She smiled and closed the door.

I traced my steps back up to the Host club with thoughts of Misako's omelettes in my mind. Spending the night over at her place was not tiring at all. In fact it calmed me down away from my brother and my parents. I can understand Akito's fondness over her now. She tends to be so wobbly and different that she makes you forget of your own problems.

A distraction.

An escape?

_How about a real home?_

A voice stuck into my head. I quickly shook it away from my thoughts. I have a home. Two homes in fact.

I opened the door to see the Host club, Haruhi being snagged along with the twins' mischief and Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai eating cake at my supposedly organized desk.

Yes…

I have a home.


	9. Mitskuni Haninozuka - 1

**Takashi and I first saw her when she was walking with her head down and one her hands stuffed inside her bag. The other hand was struggling to keep the strap of her bag still as she walked briskly to class. The first thing I noticed about here was that her hair was as black as Takashi's and her skin was really pale. It wasn't the pretty kind of pale either. She looked sick, like she hadn't gone out to see the sun in a long time. She never smiled at Takashi and I-**

**-and we never met her properly before-**

**-so when I was given the opportunity to do so-**

**-I took it.**

_**MITSKUNI HANINOZUKA**_

Takashi was waiting outside for me when I left the house to go to school. We entered our car and sat beside each other and as usual I was having my breakfast cake to wake me up. Hikaru and Kaoru's birthday is coming up and I could tell they were anxious about having a party with all of the host club members coming-specifically Haruhi.

It's been a few years since they've broken out of their shell, but I can tell they still have a long way to go.

"Takashi, do you think we'll meet the Misako girl that Fuyumi-san talked about at Kyoya's place in the twins' birthday?"

"Hn."

"Yeah. I wanna see her too! To get Kyoya to watch over her the entire night she must be something special to him!"

To be honest I was fairly interested in the Misako girl that everyone freaked out about a few days ago. I had seen her in school, but usually she refused to show her eyes to anyone except when needing to talk to them about school matters. I've noticed she doesn't have any friends and the way she wobbles sometimes I wonder if she gets enough sleep at all.

To go to our classroom we have to pass by the first years and the second years of our building. Each building is classified as A, B, C, D. I know it isn't common in Haruhi's world at all but in Ouran we classify the students by their family importance. Haruhi-being a scholar-was placed in 1-A like Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki and Kyoya are in 2-A and Takashi and I are in 3-A.

Passing by the classrooms we used to have before makes me feel nostalgic everyday. I know for a fact that as the year progresses we'll soon leave Ouran High School and head out to the university section. I look up at Mori and smile at him, knowing it makes him feel nostalgic too.

I first became friends with Takashi when I was just in diapers. I grew up to be disciplined often and he was naturally the way my father wanted me to be. To say I wasn't jealous at first would be a complete lie-but eventually I learned that Takashi was jealous of me too, for having no restraint on my own emotions and letting myself be happy.

Takashi doesn't like to talk much so usually I understand him through his body language.

I remember we really got close once when I was nine. When we hid inside my dad's secret trap door in his dojo and heard him talking to another man. I teared up in shock at what my dad had done and Takashi gripped on my shoulder comfortingly while we waited for them to leave. It was the first time I had ever seen my father bow down to such a lowlife and it was also the last.

"Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai!" The twins chorused as they skipped towards us, each of them handing an invitation to me and Takashi. "We're inviting you to our birthday."

"We'll be there, right Takashi?" I asked in my cute voice as I lifted my head up at Takashi. "Hn." He replied quietly.

"We're headed to tono and Kyoya-senpai as well so we'll walk with you." Hikaru said as the twins walked with our pace. It was then we bumped into Misako again. I knew it was her because of her wobbly stance as she forced herself to walk to class.

"Hika-chan!" I warned as Hikaru turned around and caught her quickly.

"H-hey! Are you alright?" Hikaru asked as he laid Misako down to the floor. The girl sat upwards and placed a hand on her head. "I feel dizzy…but I'll be alright."

"If you're dizzy Misa-chan you should go to the clinic. We'll escort you!" I told her, causing her to blink up at me. "Mi-Misa-chan? How did you…"

"Kyo-chan's big sister talks about you to us. We're Kyo-chan's friends! I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey! This is Takashi Mori! We're third years!"

"I'm Hikaru-"

"I'm Kaoru-"

"-And we're the 1st year's Hitachiin twins."

Misako weakly pulled herself up to stand, refusing to take our hands as aids. "I'll be fine Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Hikaru-san , and Kaoru-san." She lifted her hands and batted an invisible fly, forcing herself to look relieved. "I'm just lacking sleep that's all. I'll be fine later."

"Misa-chan, we're headed to your classroom! Do you want to tag along?"

"Of course Honey-senpai." She obviously didn't want to but she thought it would be rude I suppose. Kaoru noticed her forced reply and even Takashi did. But I'm guessing Hikaru didn't sense it at all.

"So Misako-san, how'd you meet the shadow king?" Hikaru asked as he walked beside her. "Hikaru-" Kaoru tried to intervene but Misako quickly replied.

"His family treats me well that's all. His dad's really nice."

I felt myself avert my gaze from Misako to the hallway. She thinks that Yoshio Ootori is nice. She must be new to their family's concoctions. Takashi eyed me quickly, checking to see if I wanted to walk on ahead. To which I shook my head and smiled. It's not Misako's fault that she doesn't know that horrible man well. For all we know she must have benefits and that's why he's treating her so well.

After reaching the classrooms I embraced Misako tightly and asked her to request me today after class. "Request? In the host club?" She asked as she pulled away from my embrace. "Yeah! Takashi and I will be waiting okay?"

"S-sure but I don't know if-" Before she could finish her sentence, a classmate of hers called out to her.

"Fuyuchi-san." 

Fu-

Yu-

Chi

My eyes widened at the last name. Her face felt oddly familiar. From the newspapers dad kept in his office up until this day I never thought she could have the chance to come here. Yoshio…Yoshio Ootori she said was a nice man.

Does she know? She probably doesn't. Does Kyoya know?

"Honey-senpai, are you alright?" Kyoya approaches me, snapping me out of my trance. Everyone's looking at me with worry. "Mitskuni." Takashi calls out to me as he pulls me out of everyone's eyes.

"H-honey-senpai?" She calls out to me but I don't want to hear her.

I'm scared to hear her.

To let her know what we've done to her.

_"Ootori-san, what about the girl?"_

_"What girl, Haninozuka-san? The one left orphaned by the collapse?"_

_"It's true that our objective was to protect Spanish Ambassador Ponce, but we didn't calculate the three civilians that would fall underneath the rubble as well."_

_"There were 237 people in the building. All of which were accomplices in the assassination and scandalization of Spanish Ambassador Ponce and Ootori Medical Group. You mean to say there's a problem with a small amount of casualties?"_

_"Ootori-san! She's just a little girl!"_

_"Pay the other one. The Rodelle woman, she certainly loves money. Everybody does. Pay her to raise the child. Let the child think it was an earthquake that killed her parents."_

_"Ootori-san you seriously don't mean to-"_

_"With all your duty, honor, and chivalry Haninozuka-san…I'd expect you to have a clear mind. Who is more important? The fate of your clan who will certainly be forced to face a scandal should the child and the Rodelle woman file a lawsuit against us, I presume."_

He bowed.

"My dad bowed." I told Takashi as he led me to a secluded area of Ouran.

"He bowed to him but that man…is pretending to be her friend."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I edited this cause it was an awful chapter when I reread it. Aha...**


	10. Misako Fuyuchi - 3

**I am not from an elite family.**

**Nor do I have any intelligence or skill that would help me rise up the ranks to be like them.**

**All I have is a strange pulling sensation of bad luck.**

**However, this isn't as bad as it may seem.**

**Maybe I can relax a little again.**

_**MISAKO FUYUCHI**_

I felt restrained being squished between two expensive cars while walking from school. Tamaki Suoh had the strength to ask me to visit the host club again while Kyoya Ootori was on the other side, telling me never to visit again.

I felt extremely restrained of movement, yes. But I also couldn't control the smile on my face as the sight of Kyoya making girls drool kept repeating in my mind. I felt my smile tug wider as I grip tightly on my school bag, walking to the apartment.

"Misako-hime!" Tamaki dawdled as he reached for my hand. I quickly twirled around to avoid him and skipped forward towards my apartment. Kyoya couldn't say a word to me. Only wishing to halt Tamaki from knowing further of his reason why he won't let me stay inside the host club.

It's such a shame too. I wanted to spend time with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

…Though they weren't there.

Haruhi-san explained that it was because Honey-senpai wasn't feeling well and had to leave school early. I was really disappointed though. I wanted to make new friends and start fresh for once.

Haruhi-san wasn't a bad start though. I liked how nice he was to me and how level-headed he was among everyone else. We talked about our schools before and how the trains should be lengthier to reduce the crowd population.

"Misako-hime, please! I must know why you would choose the twins to be Haruhi's playmate rather than me!" Tamaki, with all his lady-loving exterior, proved to have strong feelings for Haruhi. I wondered in my mind if Haruhi felt the same way.

I entered the apartment quietly, making sure that Tamaki had already left the premises. I knew Kyoya would be following so I left the door wide open.

"I know this is an unconventional question but have you ever heard of the Haninozukas?" Kyoya asked as he grabbed an apple from my fruit basket. He looked at it, perplexed as he rubbed his thumb on the texture of the red apple.

"That's Honey-senpai's family right?" I asked as I washed my hands and took all the food I would need to make for dinner.

"And you don't suppose you've met Honey-senpai before?"

"Can't say that I have Kyoya. Is there something about Honey-senpai that I should know about?"

Kyoya placed the apple back on the basket and placed both hands on the opposite side of me while I began to peel potatoes. He leaned his head on my shoulder staring at me with close proximity.

"Nothing. I suppose. It's just that he looked unwell the moment he heard your last name."

"You're too observant Kyoya. I doubt it's because of me. Until Akito and Yuuichi-san I've never made contact with any rich folks at all." I replied honestly as I chopped the potatoes. He leaned in closer, taking in my scent. I rolled my eyes, learning to let him do what he wants.

"I just came from school you know. I probably smell bad."

"You smell like you. It's a nice scent."

"And you smell like profit."

"Like money?"

"More or less."

"Do you like the smell?" He urged moving his hands closer to my face.

"Quite frankly, I dislike the scent. Too strong for me." I look at him and he stares at me in shock. His hands drop down to his pockets and he moves away, leaning against the counter beside me.

"I think Honey-senpai is trying to avoid you." He replied honestly as he lifted his glasses with his finger.

"Maybe it's because of my last name? Someone rich named Fuyuchi? I just happened to have the same last name?"

Kyoya gave it a thought.

"I'll look into it. Now I'll turn the tv on and wait for my dinner."

I close my eyes and smile, the sun begins to set while I finally finish the three plates I've made. One for Kyoya, for me, and for Kyoya's driver Takeuchi-san.

I handed Takeuchi-san his plate before going back to my apartment. Kyoya fell asleep while watching TV.

"For what it's worth. When you don't force your way in like this, you're pretty handsome." I whisper to him before setting his plate down on the table and waking him up with a kick to his leg.

I expected him to be angry for being woken up but he only ate his meal in silence. A satisfied smirk on his face the rest of the evening.


	11. Friends - 1

**He stared at me with fear…no…it's guilt. His small hands formed fists while he forced to stand still in front of me. It had been days since I've noticed that he needs to talk to me. **

**So when Honey-senpai stood in front of me with worry, asking to have a moment with me before I left for home, I had to accept it.**

_**MISAKO FUYUCHI**_

"Honey-senpai?" I placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort him the way I've seen Mori-senpai do so. "Are you alright?" I asked gently. He looks up at me with a small gasp escaping his lips.

"Mi-Misako…Fuyuchi." He says my full name as he gulps.

"Yes, Honey-senpai?"

"I-I'm sorry!" He bowed down to me surprisingly. I take a step back in shock at him. "That's all I can say!" He tells me as he shouts his heart out. "I can't say anything else but…I-I'm sorry…"

His tears were enough proof he was sorry for what he did. But what did he do? I don't know for sure.

I embrace him tightly and pat his head. "It's alright. It'll be okay." I whisper to him. He nods his head repeatedly as he tightens his old of me in return.

"How do you know it will be? When all of this is over-will Misa-chan still be my friend?"

"Of course." I replied matter-of-factly

"Friends forgive."

_But do they forget?_

I blink at the sound of Anise's voice at the back of my head. I look over at the crying Honey-senpai in my arms and the Mori-senpai running towards me alongside the other host club members.

"Is everything alright?" Tamaki asks in-between breaths. I nod at him and smile. "Honey-senpai and I will be friends forever. I promise that."

As the words slip carelessly out of my mouth Honey-senpai tightened his hold of me. The tightness made it difficult to breathe in more ways than one.

Kyoya looked at us with an aura I couldn't quite grasp. Mori-senpai removed Honey-senpai from my hands and lifted him towards their car. Kyoya extended his hand to me, giving me a chance to lift myself with his support. I accepted it gratefully and we walked different paths from Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"I learned about the Fuyuchi family that Honey-senpai feels guilty about. Your parents…..they died in an earthquake, correct?" Kyoya asks me as we walk to Takeuchi-san.

"Well…yeah."

"And they were in a building?"

"Yeah. A brand new one."

Kyoya raised his glasses, a thin line straightened on with a strict feeling. "Kyo..ya?" I felt unsure to call him. He looks over at me and the thin straight line disperses.

"We're friends…right?" He asked me as we stopped at my apartment.

"Why is everyone suddenly asking me about our friendship?" I joked.

_Is there really one to begin with? Think Misa-chan._

Her voice escapes again and rings around in my head. I look down at my shoes and feel inescapable. "We are…aren't we?" I replied.

Kyoya never replied.

I got out of the car and the car sped off into the direction of their home.

I stayed by my doorstep for about an hour.

But he never came back.


	12. Kyoya Ootori - 3

**He stares at me with a piercing gaze and looks at me in a way that makes me realize I have stepped over my boundaries.**

**A father is supposed to guide his children to the right path.**

**To protect his family above all costs.**

**What if both principles suddenly collide against each other?**

**What does a father do?**

**What should a man do?**

_**KYOYA OOTORI**_

"That building was ill-prepared by the Tsuchiko family. It's the entire reason their family fell apart. You were too young to have remembered this so you must have been researching on the past failures of our group."

I wince at the moment he says the word "group". _Family_: that is what we're supposed to be, aren't we?

_We're friends…aren't we?  
><em>

"Why, Kyoya?"

"A person who does not look back on the past will be doomed to repeat the same mistakes father. I was merely preparing myself for the future."

His eyes squint, searching for a loophole in my sentence. "I see...is that all?"

I force my mouth to refrain from asking more knowing that I have already exceeded his patience by mentioning the collapse of a new Ootori building and the major impact it had on our company.

"That is all, father. Thank you for your time."

He swats me away like a fly with his hand and turns his back on me. I leave his office with a smile on my face. I have to pretend. I must pretend. For her sake.

It's been three weeks since I've spoken to her. It's been mostly her and Akira spending time together. I notice she talks to our classmates and has even had lunch with some of them from time-to-time.

She looks my way but when I avoid her gaze I know she feels rejected. I'm not ready to tell her the truth. I'm afraid of what she will do. Just like Honey-senpai, I want to be sure that after all this is over we are still friends.

Why couldn't I answer her when she asked me if we were friends? Lying is a specialty of mine. Benefits are benefits and emotions do not matter. So why? When her honest question and her unsure presence made itself known to me, I felt my throat tighten and thoughts at the back of my mind escalated.

"Kyoya, has something happened between you and Misako-chan?" Tamaki asked me as he leaned on my desk. He takes a sneak peek at Misako who happily talks with another boy from our class.

"Keep this hard-to-get personality and she'll be taken away by someone else." He warned me as he raised both his hands and dramatically posed. "Indeed…it must be difficult to not be as beautiful as I am but you must realize my dear Kyoya that you have good points in yourself…"

He twirls around and flicks a blond strand of hair on his head. "I know it must be tiring to be a constant suitcase filled with numbers and boring marketing charts but don't worry…"

He sits back down with his chin on the palm of his hand and smiles. "…She loves you anyway."

There are certain instances when Tamaki gives you a stare that is accompanied by one of those empathetic smiles. That rare sparkle in his eyes that makes you realize how sure he is of his statement added with that smile that assures you that he knows that he's talking about. It wouldn't be this complicated if she was rich and had benefits for me. It's unfortunate though that I can't be tied with her at any points at all.

"Thank you, Tamaki."

It feels empty walking to the car without her. Usually she'd be twirling around, or humming to herself while staring at the sunset sky, or even skipping while teasing me about my customers at the host club. By nightfall I have dinner with myself and my mother. Akito being too busy with college to join us and father still being inside the office. By nightfall, while chewing my food silently, my absent mind leads itself to thoughts of her: is she eating well? sleeping well? has she done her homework?

Does she miss me? 

The next day I get a phone call from Akito during free period.

He had asked if Misako had attended class.

When I told him that she didn't and I assumed she was sick in her apartment he cursed and hung up.

I don't know what led me to do what I did but I found myself in her front doorstep, banging on it relentlessly and forcing myself in when she wouldn't answer. My heart still pounding against my chest loudly even when I saw her still fast asleep in her bed: safe and secure.

Even when I was sure she was still in the apartment and wasn't lost I clutched against my chest and fell to the floor in a flurry of panic.

I had never been so scared in my life before.

I don't ever want to feel that way again.


	13. Friends - 2

**I woke up too late for class. My apartment door was broken and Kyoya was asleep on my couch. Seven missed calls from Akito and 10 messages about him forgetting his concept paper for his university at my place also surprised me.**

_**MISAKO FUYUCHI**_

I immediately covered Kyoya with my blanket before attempting to close my apartment door. Behind the door I found a note from Akito telling me he had the paper and will send someone to fix my door right away. I rolled my eyes and smiled. He was really careless.

Before relief could fully wash down on me the sudden realization that Kyoya was once again in my apartment made me stiffen. Was he too tired and decided to play hooky? No, he's not like that! Then why…

I play with the sticky note Akito left for me with my fingers and turn around to face him. Did he see me with drool on my face and my hair in a mess? My pajamas are even matching teddy bear pajamas!

I quickly run into my bedroom and cleaned myself up before walking back in to make us brunch. I don't know why he started ignoring me all of the sudden but as much as I'd hate to deny it I'm really happy he's here.

Honey-senpai told me that people from rich families have a different way of growing up (besides the lifestyle) and that children have always been placed with heavy responsibilities on their shoulders despite at a young age.

Even though Kyoya's the third-born son I've noticed that he has a heavier load than Akito.

I make him beef curry and place it on the coffee table. I turn the tv on and he automatically flutters. "Good M-Morning." I try to tell him confidently.

He looks at me for a moment and his sleepy eyes begin to smile at me. He doesn't say a word and eats the meal I've made for him. We eat in silence with only the television providing noise. After our meal he takes out plates and washes them. I try to protest but he halts me by holding my hand and tightening it.

"I'm just glad I met you." He tells me before he continues washing the dishes. Once he finishes he sits down next to me, my heart beating unreasonably fast.

"You asked me once if we're friends."

"Y-yeah…I did…"

"Do you want to be friends?"

His question stops my train of thought. I look at him in disbelief as he continues to stare at the television. He doesn't care to look back at me and instead waits for my reply.

"Idiot." I mutter before he smiles and leans his head on my shoulder. As I was about to protest he laces his fingers around mine, causing me to stop from talking.

"Let's stay like this for awhile."

"Like what?"

"More than friends."

I tighten my hold of his hand. Feeling brave, I lean my head on his.

"And after awhile, what will we be?"

He lifts his head and places a kiss on my cheek. He doesn't move from where his lips touch my face but I could feel him smile. For once he doesn't smirk but uses his free hand to play with a strand of my hair.

"Friends?"

The magic slips off immediately. The television noise that turned from a humming sound while he held my hand reverted back to a loud and lousy host blabbering about an actresses' choice of clothing. The once serene view from the window changes as the loud kids on the street come back to me. The broken apartment door creaks and the faucet's water drips continuously.

All the noises come back to life and he lets go of me.

"Kyoya?" I look at him-probably a lot more than just look at him. He stares at me with a slight surprise on his face before it quickly changes back into his cool and composed structure.

"I'm sorry, Misako. I had a moment of weakness." He turns his head to look away from me.

I feel myself tremble with anger as tears begin to spill from my eyes. "Y-you know your jokes are starting to g-g-get to me. M-maybe y-you should stop."

He still doesn't look at me.

WHY ISN'T HE LOOKING AT ME?!

"I know. I'm sorry."

He finally looks back to me but I can't bear to look at him now. I notice the tears I've made dropping onto my feet. He kisses my forehead and grabs his schoolbag.

"I have to go. Club activities will be starting soon."

I try to open my mouth and tell him to take care but I couldn't. Before I knew it, he already left.


	14. Kaoru Hitachiin - 1

**Misako-senpai doesn't bother to talk to us that much anymore. Neither does she close her world too tightly either. A part of me feels like she's graduated from something. I don't want to bother her much about what she's graduated from but it seems she's grown up a little.**

**Or maybe she just sort of…changed.**

_**KAORU HITACHIIN **_

Misako Fuyuchi is an unidentified flying nutcase to Hikaru. Sometimes when he pokes fun at her she pokes fun at him back, sometimes she snaps at him. But these past few months have been different.

"Maybe this is who she really is?" I suggested to Hikaru as we watched her by the tree. She talks to different people now. Even has two friends she spends most of her time with.

"Normal? The moment we saw her Kaoru we both know she's a total nutcase." Hikaru bit back. "The last thing I want to see is one of our toys deciding to turn boring."

I watch Hikaru's anger fade from inside him. I knew deep inside it wasn't anger, it was worry. Although we rarely talked to Misako as much as tono and Kyoya-senpai, we talked to her often along with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

Even Haruhi noticed the change in Misako.

"We're the host club right? We're supposed to make every girl happy right? So why is it that the more we try to cheer her up the more she gets worse?!" He slams his hand on the tree, causing leaves to fall on us. I look at him with concern knowing his patience was never thick to begin with.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." Haruhi calls out to us. "I know how you guys feel right now but at this rate we need more information as to why she's changed this way. If she doesn't open up how are we supposed to help her?"

"Haruhi, you should know that of all people! Just a few years ago Kaoru and I wouldn't even speak to other people and just a few months ago you broke through our world! It's possible! I know..I know it is…"

I can understand his growing frustration.

Looking at Misako-senpai, I can't help but see the reflections of our past as well.

She handles it differently though, she makes this façade for herself.

There is no one in her world right now.

Even though it was colorful to begin with.

Misako notices us and smiles happily. A fake kind of smile that irks Hikaru even more.

He sneers at her before turning his back and walking away. I chase after him, knowing Haruhi and the others will explain Hikaru's behavior.

Now that Haruhi and the others are here, our world is not so misunderstood.

When we let people in our world it felt better.

We could depend on other people more.

When did she start dying out like that?

"I don't know why I'm so mad!" Hikaru yells at the sky.

He says he doesn't know, but I know he knows.

She's just like what we were not long ago.


	15. Pictures - 1

**What a frightening display of apathy. She looks over at my disheveled state and smiles as if nothing is wrong. She extends her hand out to me, her palms wide open and urging me to take hold.**

**She reminds me of the day she shouted at me at the hospital room, of the day she flat-out rejected my advances, of the day she fell asleep carelessly at my side, of the day she held my hand.**

**She reminds me and I fear that this reminder will stay stuck in the back of my mind for countless years to pass. **

"**Will you be alright on your own?" She asks me.**

**No. I will not be.**

"**Follow your instincts. Not the needs of others." I reply with a fast lie.**

**She nods in understanding and walks with Honey-senpai away from the Ootori family. **

**Where she'll land to I'm not so sure.**

**But she knows now.**

**That the Haninozukas will care for her more than we ever did.**

**Genuinely.**

_**KYOYA OOTORI**_

After a few months of her avoidance towards me she finally approached me with a smile on her face. The smile was rather melancholic and I knew there was more to this than just a mere fixing of bonds.

It was my fault to begin with, for mixing my emotions with the truth. The moment she comes to an understanding of the past and what my family and Honey-senpai's family roles were in the death of her parents will change everything completely. She will not hold my hand tightly, she will not make me food and join me while watching television, our favorite routine of going home together will vanish. Replacing it will be the memories that plague her, the history that changed her fate forever.

Why her parents entered the building is unknown to me. Why the lawyer led them to it is also another question to me.

My father didn't bother to learn about the Fuyuchi family, much to his arrogance. Did it not occur strange to him that three civilians would suddenly just wander in the building?

No. It didn't.

"Kyoya, Honey-senpai asked if I would come with him on a trip this summer break. I'll be leaving for Oikanawa tomorrow. Do you want any souvenirs?" She joked.

It felt strange how she seemed calm with our first conversation after my foolish events. I let my emotions get the best of me and dragged her along with it. I had forgotten what me taking her for myself would mean.

I would lose all hopes of benefits in more ways than one.

I would be hiding from her the reality of my role in her parents' death. Possibly forever.

I smile at her and tilt my head in a boyish manner. I refrain my hands from touching hers and hold back my feelings: "Anything would be fine. Perhaps a photograph of you and Honey-senpai enjoying your time together."

And she leaves without another word, nodding in understanding. As the day goes by I notice her asking what the other host club members and her friends what they would like on her short trip to Oikanawa. Tamaki asked for a commoner's favorite souvenir: a keychain. Haruhi asked for a seashell. The twins asked for their toy to come back. Misako laughed at that but I knew what they really meant.

And so she left that day by my side, smiling. She no longer hummed, or skipped, or twirled around me. She no longer annoyed me with her endless tales of wonder.

I dropped her off her apartment and she asked if I'd like to have dinner with her. I agreed. She gave my driver some food before we reformed our daily routine.

She was moving on from what I had done.

A part of me didn't want her to.

"I'm sorry, Misako. For my actions before."

"There's nothing more to say, Kyoya. I'm just glad you are here." She tells me before turning to look at me with a genuine smile.

A smile that ended what little hope I had of taking her for myself.

But I knew it was for the best.

It was for _her_ best.

It was only after our dinner did I receive word from Tamaki that Misako was asked out by Kou Ookami, an average student of ours: good looks, wealthy: his family owning international banks, and a nice personality.

"What are you going to do about this?!" Tamaki yelled through the phone. Akito hummed as he passed by me, accidentally dropping a photograph of him and Misako smiling at an amusement park with Fuyumi.

I picked it up and he smiles. "You were on that trip with your club that day. Sorry we didn't invite you."

I wave it off, pretending I never saw how nice it looked to see her happy without me in the picture.

"Nothing. There's nothing to do." I tell Tamaki before I hung up on him.

There is absolutely nothing wrong with me being out of the picture.


	16. A New Family

**Honey-senpai held my hand like a little boy as we hurried to the beach. His family's large resort house overwhelmed me with Mori-senpai walking behind us not too far away.**

"**Come on Misa-chan!" He says happily as we crash into the water. **

**I've never had a little brother to hold before.**

**I never had anyone to be with ever since Anise left.**

**You could say…this is the best day ever.**

_**MISAKO FUYUCHI**_

Honey-senpai came out of his bedroom fresh and clean. I smile at him and gesture for him to sit next to me. Right now it's only Mori-senpai and I sitting in the table.

"You had fun today, right Misa-chan?" Honey-senpai asks me as he sits down next to me. "Yeah! I've never had a little brother before and I've always wanted one so today you kind of gave me the privilege of being your big sister." I tell him and he looks at me with surprise.

"I'm older than you, Misa-chan!" He pouts.

We laugh together and have a splendid dinner. Honey-senpai tells me more and more about Haruhi, the twins, Tamaki, Kyoya, and even Mori-senpai.

"We're a family. At least that's what I think!" Honey-senpai tells me as he finishes his meal. "I really love our family…"

He looks down on his empty plate and smiles nostalgically. I look over to Mori-senpai who calls out to him and wipes the stain off his cheek.

"Misa-chan, would you like to be a part of our family?" He asks me. I blink and ponder over his question, feeling extremely dumbfounded in shock.

"If there's room for me…I'd love to be friends with ever-"

"Not the host club, Misa-chan."

Before my mind could register what he had just said, a foreign-looking man comes out from behind the door. He looks at me with a stern face.

"Misako Fuyuchi."

"S-sir?"

"My name is Yorihisa Haninozuka. There are some things we must discuss but first things first."

As if on cue, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai stand up simultaneously. All three of them bow down to me causing me to flurry with panic. "W-what's going on?" I ask as I raise both my hands in defense.

I felt myself not wanting to learn why they had done what they did.

But I knew a part of me still questioned further.

"Forgive me and forgive my family."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ink – Coldplay is the song I like to play when I write about Misako and Kyoya. Fun fact.**


	17. Pictures - 2

**Yorihisa Haninozuka approached my father discreetly inside our household that night. I knew immediately that Honey-senpai had already told his father of Misako's presence in the school. **

**After three hours of a heated discussion and a relatively somber one, Yorihisa leaves our residence with a nodding gesture to me before leaving.**

**My father smiles in happiness. I knew then and there Misako would be removed from our files of responsibility.**

_**KYOYA OOTORI**_

I was told to be the one to pick her up from school, as always. It would be the first time we'd speak before she had left for Oikanawa with the Haninozukas. I already know what they had told her and I already have an idea of what I would experience the moment we see each other.

As the third-born son, I believe my brother Yuuichi thinks this dirty plotting scheme of our father's would work perfectly. I also believe they think me best as the receiving end, seeing as it wouldn't matter since I'm nowhere near the face of the head of the company.

Akito protested and offered to visit her instead. I remember the sound of my father's hand on his cheek, the slapping urgency that echoed across the room. We had been getting along lately and I knew it was because of her.

I retreated to the car, preparing myself for class.

In hopes that maybe she would forgive me.

But who am I to hope for such a hopeless cause?

"The Haninozukas are taking full responsibility of Misako Fuyuchi." Our father explained. "It would appear that the death of her parents were on their line-of-action."

He had betrayed her completely.

Honey-senpai waits for me in front of my classroom. His tiny hands holding his rabbit stuff toy tightly. He's alone and strangely without Mori-senpai. He looks at me with a serious face and I could already tell it was about her.

Everything serious was strangely always about her.

"She's not coming to class today…."

"I see…I'll have to visit her after class."

"No, Kyo-chan…you can't."

I halt my train of thought and stare at him with a shocked face. I can't?

Why can't I?

"She's not going to be there, Kyo-chan."

This is the second time I'm running away from class. Honey-senpai watches me go, but doesn't stop me. I quickly turn corners to reach the car. Takeuchi-san, who I've realized actually has a name thanks to her, tells me that he'll drive. I don't listen to him and let him lounge in the passenger seat beside me as I speed towards her.

Flashing in my thoughts are her voices, her quirks, her facial expressions and before I knew it I began to fear losing her.

In her front door step a picture frame, a seashell, a pink toy cat and a blue toy cat, and a keychain.

Behind the picture she writes she's sorry.

A picture of her and Honey-senpai asleep with Mori-senpai watching over them.


	18. Home

**Home.**

_**MISAKO FUYUCHI**_

"I made sure to preserve the place for you to own it as you wish." Yorihisa tells me as he walks with me along the cheery two-story house my parents owned. "I get a maid to clean it once a week. I figured the moment I come to face you, you would want to see it on your own."

The house was clean and cream-colored. A western-style house that I remembered so clearly. Were my 8 year old journals still in there? How about the garden that mom took care of so neatly? What about dad's car collection?

"Everything was the way I found it." Yorihisa confesses to me. "I was worried if I changed anything you would be upset."

I shook my head and stare at the doorstep. "Don't you want to see it for yourself?"

Entering the house would mean entering it alone. I look behind me to see Yorihisa patiently waiting behind me, a supporting smile on his face. It must have not been easy to confront me and tell me he was responsible for my parents' death.

I didn't ask about the Ootori Medical Building that I knew to be Kyoya and Akito's family property. I didn't ask why the Spanish Ambassador was being targeted. In all honesty, none of that mattered anymore. Yorihisa was looking for a way to make up for the loss I had to face at a tender age.

"I'm afraid of going alone by myself." I tell him. "I don't think I can live here. But thank you for taking care of it all these years."

Yorihisa shakes his head and smiles. "Thank you for being such a kind person. Forgiving an old fool like me must be difficult."

He was nothing like Yoshio. He was kind, he was chivalrous, he was responsible, and he didn't hide any flaws of his in front of me. In a way, he reminded me of my own father.

"Would you like to live with us?" he asks me as we enter the car to go to their home. "I know it isn't much and you must enjoy your time in your own apartment but I worry that a young girl like you shouldn't be living alone."

"I would love to."

He smiles happily. "I'm not a model adult…but think of me as family."

A family.

I came home with Yorihisa and he arranged a bedroom for me. I waited for Honey-senpai and Yasuchika to come home and baked them cakes and rice buns. I found out Yorihisa-who spent the time baking with me-also had a fondness for cakes.

When they got home Honey-senpai was quick to call me little sister. Yasuchika was a bit more restrained but let his lips loose the moment I gave him rice buns, calling me Misa-chan.

I wasn't their bloodrelative, just like the Otoori family.

But somehow I felt more loved with them.

Somehow I felt like I belonged.

Like a family.

But that night when we all went to bed I found myself flipping through messages in my phone. Pictures of Kyoya, Akito, and Fuyumi. Pictures of my friends and I. Pictures of Anise. Pictures of my parents.

And I cried.

I cried hard.

I cried all night.


	19. Acceptance

**The Cherry Blossoms' petals kept covering the ground. As we congratulated Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai on their graduation, my eyes kept wandering about for any sign of her.**

**After being adopted into the Haninozuka family, our ties were immediately cut. She never answered my call the first week she left my sight. She never came back to school either.**

**When I asked Honey-senpai he said that she transferred.**

_**KYOYA OOTORI**_

It would appear like a heavenly set for all of the members of the Host club to join together on the school grounds for one last time. Most of Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai's customers appeared, tearfully congratulating them. Despite their graduation from High School the pair decided it be best to enroll in Ouran's university, even going so far as continuing activities in the Host Club.

All of this is a relief to me however Yasuchika…Honey-senpai's little brother, has been glaring at me quite considerably.

Haruhi has noticed this, taking it into account and shamelessly staring back and forth between us with glances. I turn my head completely towards him and the young boy's hands turn into fists immediately.

"Have I offended you, Yasuchika-san?" I ask politely.

"There's absolutely _nothing_ for you to apologize for, Kyoya-senpai." The venom in his words spilled out on the ears of even the twins.

Honey-senpai immediately pulled his little brother and walked away with their father and Mori-senpai's family.

"Well that wasn't very friendly." Haruhi comments. "You're not the nicest guy around but he could at least show a little respect."

Ah the sweetness in Haruhi's voice returns to me. The glimmer of being contented has withered. I'll admit that there are nights I wish Misako would enter the home, slither into my arms, and embrace me, but this is what was fated for us even before we met.

Coming home has been tiresome. Akito has become reclused, hiding behind our father's back about his search for Misako's new school and residence. Fuyumi remains chirpy but falters at the sight of our father and eldest brother.

The change isn't significant to the household. The place is the same. The kitchenware, the living room, everything is the same as it was before, during, and after her. I cannot say the same for myself, unfortunately.

"You're a mess." Tamaki would say as he would accompany me to Misako's former apartment.

"It makes me wonder what was the benefit of being attached to her?"

Tamaki looks up at the sky and smiles. "There isn't any."

"So why did I still let myself do it?"

He rolls his eyes and opens the car door. "Because you wanted it."

And so I go home.

I go home and I lay on my bed realizing something surreal.

I go home and I lay on my bed and realize that I, Kyoya Ootori, have lost something all because of some chance encounter.


	20. Kyoya - Senior

**Misako,**

**Honey-senpai has explained to me that you've transferred schools. Such a shame, knowing you and your simplicity you would have enjoyed the stroll to the classroom while overlooking the cherry blossoms dance in the wind. I heard that your new family, The Haninozukas, have also bought the previous apartment we set up for you. Are you living there? I'm sending these messages in hopes of you finding them.**

**In hopes you will know I am sorry.**

**My hands are clean. I stare at them sometimes when I'm in solitude, in class, and on my bed. I stretch out my palm and extend my fingers, I place them together, I hold my textbooks tighter, my notebooks and pens in a death grip but unfortunately they still feel so empty.**

**As the third-born I had grown used to the backside talks of how I am indeed the most unfortunate one. Expected less, most likely to inherit none, to live under the shadows of my older brothers. Akito used to accept this fate…until you came into his life. (Has he gotten hold of you? He cannot fool me. He's fooled everyone in this family but not me.)**

**Despite this my dear little morning sun, despite the lackluster of my luxurious world, I have craved more than the riches placed on my hands. I have craved more than the shadows and filthy checks my family has earned. I crave to inherit what I deserve and at this very moment I know my father is aware of my capabilities.**

**I should be happy that my greed has reached me to such potentials.**

**But at such an unfortunate cost, a large sum of regret that I will carry to my grave. My hands, no matter how much power they will hold, will no longer feel the warmth of yours.**

**These walls of a perfect son will never break. I built them too well.**

**I will never falter like my brothers.**

**I will stay strong and inherit my father's company.**

**I will be powerful enough to find you.**

**Misako, I will find you.**

**I will find you and I will tell you the truth that they've kept from you all this time.**

**You might hate me.**

**You might slap me.**

**You might curse me to my deathbed.**

**But I will still find you. I owe you this much for the morning and evening meals, the comfortable television watching, the hands, and the warmth.**

**Kyoya.**


	21. Kyoya - Festival

**Misako,**

**It's Festival Season-which usually means business on our end. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai have not cut ties with us even after months since they left the high school department. Haruhi is doing extremely well despite her lack of energy as a heroine in the story of the Host Club. The twins occasionally ask about you with Honey-senpai. Whenever any of us ask about you he would say you are happy.**

**Are you really happy? Are they treating you well? Wherever you are, Akito has seems to be having difficulty locating you. I wonder if you still tie your hair in a ponytail, or if you've cut your hair into a short bob. What does your new school uniform look like? I remember your complaints about the shoes of the Ouran girl's uniform being uncomfortable. **

**Remember that time when I had to carry you to the infirmary because you injured your feet because of the shoes? You didn't think much of me then.**

**I doubt you even remember.**

**But I remember.**

**Everything about you is hard to forget.**

**Kyoya**


	22. Kyoya - Christmas

**Misako,**

**It's Christmas. Despite my family's sins we gather at these kinds of nights in a different country. Right now, I am writing to you all the way from Austria. The snow here is wonderful. I am sure that you would just jump into it without thinking twice.**

**I miss your carelessness. The family remains the same as they were, pretending to like the situations our father has put us through. Akito has changed considerably, thanks to you. I believe this is a gift as head of the family: your word being law, your choices being final, your power over everyone being unquestioned.**

**I cannot wait to hold that power with my empty hands.**

**I'd use it to find you.**

**It makes me wonder if you have a boyfriend already. Knowing you may have pushed away most of the males in your own school with your antisocial behavior.**

**Then again, you were dating one of our classmates weren't you?**

**The jealousy wasn't evident to me then.**

**I'm not saying you should be mine and I'm not saying you belong to me.**

**Rather, I find myself unbelievably loyal to you.**

**Would you still love me even if I am still an Ootori?**

**When you hear the truth…**

**Will you still be wearing that ponytail and cook me breakfast?**

**What I'd give…even just to see you.**

**You don't have to see me.**

**You don't need any more bad memories.**

**But I need to know that you are truly happy.**

**Why?**

**Because I have loved you ever since you hated me.**

**Kyoya**


	23. Kyoya - 3 Years

**Misako,**

**It's been three years now and I have sent you countless letters every week. I realize that you are no longer living there. Akito found you but he wouldn't tell me what he found. He seems distraught. **

**I am afraid.**

**Did you hurt yourself? Did someone hurt you? Did something happen horrible?**

**Did you find out we killed your parents?**

**I saw Akito burning pictures of the woman whom you used to talk fondly of all the time. Anise Rodelle.**

**What did she do to you?**

**Please help me find you.**

**No woman on this earth can wear a goddamn ponytail like you do.**

**Kyoya**


	24. Kyoya - King

**Misako,**

**This is the moment I've realized everything that my father has lied to me about. On his desk he stared at us three with an intense glaze that made me realize how much he thought about this. **

**Of course it was no contest.**

**I won as the heir.**

**I have reached my dream, Misako. But I'm losing it. Everyone applauds me for my success and the business has been better and better but the longer I lose you the longer the memories fade.**

**The photographer that stalked you, I paid him a hundred thousand yen, asking for the photographs and hopefully more.**

**Even he couldn't find you.**

**Where in our world are you?**

**I'm scared, Misako.**

**I'm scared that I'll never hear you sing, never see you pout, never see you trust me.**

**Never hold your hand.**

**I'm getting emptier.**

**Please save me.**

**Kyoya.**


	25. -untitled-

**Misako,**

**I learned about Anise.**

**I love you, I'm sorry.**

**Kyoya.**


	26. Chance Encounter

"He's found out." Akito tells me while I put my picture of Honey-senpai and the rest on my desk. "He'll kill himself for you, Misa-"

"That's not my name anymore, Akito."

I tell him in a soft voice as I fix the bookshelves and open up my shop. Living in France is difficult, but this is where art was developed. This is where love was said to be full.

I'm an empty shell of a woman who's inherited millions and millions of dollars.

My guardian was a woman who found out her husband had another child from another woman.

My non-biological father didn't know.

She knew of the plan to demolish that building.

She killed my parents.

Honey-senpai and his family have fully accepted me but are aware of the money I have earned for myself. As an adult I visit them often but carefully. They know I don't want to see him.

"He sends letters." They tell me. "Everyday."

"He sends memories. I don't want to remember." I reply.

I never did cry so much for her.

Everything was not a chance encounter.

She planned it all.

For me to feel so awful like this.

What she didn't plan was Akito, the Haninozukas,

Kyoya.

"She never loved me." I tell him as the rain softly hits the ground outside. The smell of tea and coffee spread across my little safe heaven.

"But he does." Akito replies to me.

"He loves Misako. I'm not her."

"Then who are you?"

I look at him straight in the eye. "Chizuru."


	27. The Final Encounter

**Kyoya,**

**This will be my first and final letter that you will ever receive from me. If you have to ask why, it's more of because I want to start a new life with fewer people who know me from the past. **

**My past comes from living in an ostracized world whether I realized it or not. **

**When I lived with Anise Rodelle, a woman I thought to have loved me, I had been used for years. She had secretly learned of the collapse of your building for months and planned for my mother, father, and non-biological father to die.**

**Yes, she had always hated me from the very beginning. Pretending to be a mother to me but secretly enjoying the payment she received for raising me. Did she ever know about the inheritance I would receive from my biological father? Her husband? Yes. But she signed the papers herself. Assuming that killing me eventually or framing me for kidnapping two worldwide heirs would give her the rights.**

**When that plan failed she decided to kill me emotionally.**

**She got the people she hired to kill her. It was pointless anyway, your father stopped paying her to raise me.**

**Then I lived with the Ootori family. Your family. I was a mere obligation, a gratitude of safety for the price of saving your family's supposed heirs. I was the Heir Heroine yet as the Heroine I felt more alone in that apartment than I ever did when my parents died.**

**But then we became friends and I helplessly fell in love with your lack of personal space.**

**I've always loved your sleeping face, Kyoya.**

**I've always loved your frustrated one, your smug one, your surprised one, and your relaxed one.**

**I've always loved all of you.**

**But I was only ever a friend.**

**I accept that now.**

**Living with the Haninozukas was the closest I got to ever having a real family again. It was fun but it couldn't last. I needed to move on. I needed to find a new life and I knew it. Honey-senpai's family found me a nice place in another country where I'll be surrounded by people who understand and love me. I work two jobs: at a daycare center and a bookshop.**

**I'm happy.**

**I guess.**

**I just wanted you to know I left not because you left me that day.**

**I left not because I didn't love you or couldn't accept that you didn't love me.**

**I left because I needed to find a home.**

**And I did so…**

**Goodbye.**

**Misako.**


	28. The End

**8 YEARS LATER**

Watching the sky by the river Seine was the head of the Ootori Group, Kyoya Ootori. From visiting his friend Tamaki and his wife Haruhi he decided to take a trip to France.

A little girl with a ponytail-about 5 years old- sat beside him and talked about pandas.

"I love pandas. I wish one day I could find one and make it my pet." The little girl said.

"What would you name the panda?" Kyoya asked.

"KyoKyo!"

"What a coincidence, my name is Kyoya."

"Hello Mr. Kyoya! I'm Melissa!"

The mother calls her.

She wore a ponytail.

**The End**

**(A/N: Please listen to the song STIGMATIZED by THE CALLING to get a better feel of what I'm trying to say in this final chapter. Thank you for reading and listening to this story.)**


End file.
